Enfermedad
by Il fiore
Summary: Es algo cortito que escribí en un rato de ocio. Alfred se ausenta por muchos días y Arthur decide visitarlo para ver qué le pasa. Fluff :D


A causa de la terrible crisis que se estaba viviendo en el mundo una gran cantidad de naciones se encontraban enfermas. Y Alfred no era la excepción. Tras pasar varios días sin tener la presencia del americano cerca de él, Arthur comenzó a preocuparse. Desde que conocía a Alfred, es decir casi toda la vida del menor, éste siempre le había huido a las enfermedades. Arthur recordaba haberlo visto enfermo solo una vez, y el ojiazul había logrado recuperarse bastante pronto. Pero esta vez era diferente, cinco días habían pasado y no sabía nada del americano, ni bueno ni malo.

_- __**Iré a ver, solo por si acaso, lo necesitamos sano para la próxima reunión**__._ – esa fue la excusa que pensó Arthur, más que nada para excusarse a si mismo, ya que sabía que Alfred no preguntaría nada.

Al llegar a la casa del rubio, Arthur camino por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta y tocó el timbre como le era costumbre. Nadie respondió. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Toris, quien normalmente trabajaba en la casa del americano pero no lo vio, así que decidió volver a tocar, esta vez no recibió respuesta pero escuchó un sonido proveniente de la planta alta seguido de un "_**Ya voy**_", así que se acomodó, revisando su cabello en un charquito de agua. – _**Pero qué estoy haciendo**__ – _se preguntaba Arthur mientras se castigaba mentalmente por preocuparse tanto de su aspecto, era solo Alfred no había razón para andar demasiado preocupado por su aspecto –_**Él siempre dice que mi aspecto no importa, e idioteces de ese estilo **__– _bajo la cabeza y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- _**¿Si? **_– Desde adentro de la casa salio Matthew, tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y se lo veía bastante cansado – _**Arthur, buen día**_ – le mostró una sonrisa cansada al otro que lo miró algo confundido y se la devolvió – **Viniste a ver a Alfred, ¿verdad?** – le hizo una seña a Arthur para que pasara y cerró la puerta tras de si. Ya dentro de la casa llevó al Inglés a la sala de estar y tras pedirle que se siente y traerle una taza de té se sentó él mismo a explicarle la situación. Todo ese misterio que estaba creando Matthew lo estaba sacando de quicio, ¿acaso era tan malo lo que le pasaba a Alfred? –

_**- Mat**__**thew por favor, no me vengas con rodeos, qué le pasa a Alfred**_ – Arthur intentaba mantenerse calmado pero sus nervios lo traicionaron, en su voz se notaba la preocupación por el americano, esto hizo sonreír a Matthew - _**¡¿Qué es tan gracioso, Matthew?! –**_

_**- Alfred se pondrá muy feliz de saber que te preocupas tanto por él**_ – sonrió de nuevo mientras que el inglés se encogía de hombros y miraba al piso avergonzado – Él esta bien, tiene mucha fiebre, ese el motivo por el que no ha salido de su cama en estos días pero por ahora no ha tenido complicaciones…

_**- ¿Lo ha visto algún médico?**_ – Matthew negó con la cabeza –

_**- Sabes como es Alfred, le tiene miedo a los médicos, se niega a ver a uno, dice que esta bien, que es cuestión de tiempo para que sane…- **_Esta vez Matthew bajó la cabeza preocupado – _**Pero yo creo que realmente debería ver a uno ya han pasado 5 días y la fiebre no baja – **_

Arthur lo miró un segundo y luego agachó la cabeza en señal de reflexión…

**- **_**Es un idiota, él y sus miedos sin sentido, ¿no qué él era el héroe? Entonces por qué no comprende que nos tiene a todos preocupados, Matthew se ve bastante demacrado, después de todo son hermanos, él realmente lo quiere mucho, no se que haría si algo le pasara. Y… y ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco… estos días sin su molesta presencia diciendo sus usuales estupideces, y sin avergonzarme, realmente han sido… han sido… vacíos **__– _Mientras Arthur pensaba esto no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, las cuales hicieron que Matthew lo mirará asustado _**– Lo siento Matthew, no es nada, tú tranquilo **_– se secó las lágrimas rápidamente – _**¿Me podrías llevar donde Alfred? A ver si lo podemos hacer entrar en razón**_ – sonrió, el menor suspiró y lo siguió en el gesto y ambos subieron a la habitación de Alfred. Entraron sin hacer mucho ruido para encontrar al susodicho, obviamente en la cama, respirando con dificultad.

_**- ¡Alfred! –**_ Matthew se acercó a su hermano y tras cercioradse de la alta fiebre que tenía, le hizo una seña a Arthur y bajo a buscar un pote para hacerle unos paños fríos y bajarle la fiebre.

Arthur se quedó solo en la habitación mirando a Alfred que ponía las pocas fuerzas que tenía para respirar, un nudo se apoderó de su garganta y lo único que atino a hacer fue agarra una silla que estaba en el escritorio y arrimarla a la cama, tras mucho meditar tomó la mano de Alfred y empezó a llorar.

-_** ¡Idiota! No se te ocurra morirte, o no te lo voy a perdonar, ¿viste lo preocupado que esta Matthew? Y no quiero imaginar como se pondrá si te pasa algo… Siempre alardeas de ser un héroe pero ellos no hacen estas cosas, lo tienes muy preocupado Alfred, mierda ¡me tienes muy preocupado! Y todo por tu tonto orgullo y miedos infundados**_ – Arthur no podía parar de llorar mientras mantenía su mano agarrada a la de Alfred en todo momento, ambas estaban totalmente mojadas por las lágrimas del inglés. En el preciso instante en el que dejó de hablar sintió como una cálida mano se apoyaba en su cara y le limpiaba las lágrimas. – _**¿Alfred? **_– abrió los ojos con timidez para corroborar de quien era la mano y vio al americano sonriendo, aún con su cara febril -

_**-**__** Perdóname Arthur… Aunque debo admitir que si enfermarme iba a hacer que captara tu atención lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo –**_ sonrió débilmente de nuevo y Arthur no pudo reprimir un suspiro de resignación y un sonrojo en su cara

_**- Eres un tonto Alfred… siempre… tienes mi atención… solo que soy malo para demostrarlo…. –**_ corrió la cara avergonzado de sus propias palabras pero sabía que Alfred estaba sonriendo – _**Prométeme que verás a un médico, esto no se va a ir solo, deberías verte, parecería que tan solo respirar es como una guerra… **_- en ese momento Matthew entró a la habitación con los paños de agua fría –

_**- ¡Alfred estás despierto! – **_se acercó rápidamente a la cama sonriendo y abrazó a su hermano –

_**- Lo siento Ma**__**tthew, no debí preocuparte tanto…llamaremos al médico ahora, ¿de acuerdo? **_– sonrió y el canadiense asintió dándole el pote con agua a Arthur –

_**- ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi, Arthur? Iré abajo a llamar al médico**_ – sonrió y se fue sin esperar una respuesta del otro –

_**- Ma**__**tthew es un gran chico, realmente lo criaste bien, y es bastante recto por haber estado tan influenciado por Francis, creo que mis malos hábitos vinieron de fábrica, ¿o no? **_–

_**- No digas estupideces, serás un idiota pero tienes buenas intenciones… - **_Arthur se sonrojó y le puso el paño con agua en los ojos a Alfred – _**Intenta dormir, te hará bien…**_

- _**Arthur… ¿te puedo pedir algo?**_ – su voz sonaba como la de un niño pequeño -

- _**¿Qué?**_

- _**Quédate conmigo… **_- Arthur sonrió y dijo un leve "Si" tomando la mano de Alfred nuevamente – _**Arthur…. Gracias… **_

- _**No necesitas agradecerme… En realidad me deja más tranquilo saber que estas bien… -**_

- _**Arthur… te amo…**_ -

El americano sonrió y se quedó dormido, Arthur sonrió y lo beso suavemente en los labios y se quedó sosteniéndole la mano hasta que Matthew subió con el médico, éste le dio el diagnóstico y algunas pastillas, Alfred estaría bien, solo debía descansar, y Arthur decidió quedarse para cerciorarse que el caprichoso ojiazul siguiera las sugerencias del médico al pie de la letra…


End file.
